Rick’s Happy Ending The walking dead
by Unknown1for
Summary: A quick happy ending from Rick’s view point.


04/26/17

Rick smiles as the group looks at both him and Daryl in awe. He drops the bag off food to the ground, "Alright, eat up."

Daryl responds, "Don't know when the next meal will come. So savor every bit."

Hershel moves toward the two, "Was this food difficult to get?"

Daryl growls, "You could say that."

Rick responds, "There were many walkers and the food hard to find."

Daryl responds, " Don't matter either way now. We got the food and it's time to eat."

Hershel nods, "Still either way, we are grateful."

Rick smiles, "You're welcome." He watches the group begin eating and a rain begins to fall outside. Gently he rests a hand on Daryl's shoulder as he walks past and joins Carl for a share of the bounty he collected.

Later in the night, Rick stirs in his bed on the floor and a gentle rain falls outside. He stares up at the overpass high above him and listens to the whispering voices. He curses the cold of winter as it bites at him, but doesn't let it distract him from the whispering voices.

Carol whispers, "He's clearly not well. He thinks he's protecting us from walkers. He's dangerous to all of us."

Daryl growls, "Walkers….I don't get why he can't just call them zombies like everyone else."

Hershel responds, "Everyone has ended up living under this underpass for one reason or another. How can we judge him for his mind trying to deal with that fact in its own way? No one wants to be here."

Carol responds, "He had a sack of potatoes he carried around and called it Judith. He thought it was his daughter. Do you remember how upset he was after what happened to Judith?"

Daryl growls, "I still feel bad we ate those potatoes."

Hershel sighs, "We were starving and it was the only food we had."

Carol shows hints of anger, "They were just potatoes."

Daryl sighs, "To you and I. To him they were something more."

Carol sighs, "He has to go. It's only a matter of time before he thinks one of us is a walker and he does something horrible."

Daryl growls, "He won't do that. I know Rick and trust him like my own brother. Maybe more. No one else finds food for the group like he does. No one!"

Carol grunts, "He has to go."

Rick sits up and looks over to see Carl sitting and listening to the voices. Both questions and confusion mixes in his mind and he sees Carl is feeling the same way. Daryl growls, "No!"

Hershel responds, "I say he stays. Rick has done good by us and earned is place. I think we would be in error to cast him out."

Suddenly a train roars overhead and Rick is to his feet, yelling, "Walkers!" He catches the gun Carl throws to him and he runs to the others. "Walkers!"

Daryl smirks, "He still gets more excited than my old dog did at a train."

Rick yells at them, "We got walkers! Why aren't you getting ready?!" He looks at Carl, "Why aren't they getting ready?"

Carol yells, "There's no one there! There are no walkers!"

Rick looks at Carl, "What?!"

The train fades into the distance and Carol responds, "Whoever you see, isn't there, Rick!"

Something feels horribly wrong to Rick as he stares at his one eyed son and snow begins to flutter to the ground outside. "I see my son!" Tears run from his eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Carol frowns, "There's no one there. You have done this to yourself."

Rick looks at Carl, "Say something to them!" Carl remains motionless and he hears the world shattering sounds of a bus in the distance. He drops to his knees as he stares at Carl and he knows there's no walkers. He looks at his gun in his hand and sees a stick. He drops it as the night feels colder and some part of him laughs. Defeated and broken, he closes his eyes.

Light washes over the area and the others hold up hands to block the bright lights of a car. They watch as two people slowly walk to the kneeling Rick and lays hands on his shoulders. Carl is first to speak, "Dad, it's time to go home."

Lori gently squeezes his shoulder, "Come home with us, Rick."

Rick slowly opens his eyes and sees both his wife and son. He looks a little to the left and sees the one eyed Carl slowly fade away. "I….I'm not well."

Lori says softly, "That's okay. We're in this together."

Carl gently shoves Rick, "Come on, Dad. It's Christmas. Time for family."

Rick smiles and slowly rises to his feet. He looks at the group and feels like he is abandoning them. "I wish I could have you all come with me, but……. Thank you for letting me be part of the group."

Hershel responds, "You're welcome, Rick."

Daryl moves forward and stares Rick in the eye. "This is your opportunity to get out, brother. Take it and go. No hard feelings and don't look back. Take care of yourself, brother."

"You do the same, brother."

Daryl watches as Rick and his family climb into the car. He's glad his brother is going to be doing better and the shadows return as the headlights turn away. The snow continues to fall and he turns to face Carol. "New rule. Everyone eats before you."


End file.
